Eso
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: -Esas cosas que dicen son de maricones ¿Eres un maricón Bryan? ¿Realmente lo eres? –lo reté. -No –me miró agresivo –y si me disculpa voy a dormir antes de que lo golpeé y llore como niña capitán / BryanXYuriy. One shoot.


¡Hola! ¿Hace cuánto no me veían por aquí? Jeje, pues esta idea se me ocurrió de repente y creo que es algo muy diferente a lo que siempre escribo, menos OC y mas pegado al personaje supongo, mi redacción ha cambiado y aunque pienso que no es uno de mis mejores fics espero que les guste :)

**Título: **Eso

**By: **Lucrecia Arctica

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío sino tendría 4 millones de temporadas con los personajes iniciales, he de decir que los extraño mucho T_T

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, referencia de Lemmon.

**Summary: **-Esas cosas que dicen son de maricones ¿Eres un maricón Bryan? ¿Realmente lo eres? –lo reté. -No –me miró agresivo –y si me disculpa voy a dormir antes de que lo golpeé y llore como niña capitán / BryanXYuriy. One shoot.

…

**Capítulo único**

Recuerdo que sin motivo alguno me abrazaste, fruncí el ceño mientras sentía que con tus brazos parecías querer matarme, te aparté y te dije que eras un imbécil. Sonreíste. Creo que ahí comenzó todo.

No creo que la nuestra fuera una historia usual, creo que se fue dando paso a paso ¿A quién engaño? ¡No tengo idea de cómo rayos pasó! Quizá fue el estar encerrado o culpa de todos no lo sé.

Como todo grupo de hombres siempre existen chistes chuscos, entre que le dices a dos amigos que se vayan a besuquear a otra parte cuando hablan algo entre ellos y los molestas con que están juntos, lo típico entre un grupo de camaradas. Como Bryan y yo éramos pareja de torneo lo usual era que nos molestaran porque para colmo compartíamos la misma habitación, yo sabía que era juerga, molestaba a Ian y a Sergei con lo mismo todo el tiempo; nada hubiera salido de lo usual hasta que Bryan comenzó a dejar salir sus pensamientos al respecto.

Ambos estábamos acostados después de una tarde de entrenamiento, leía un libro y Bryan tan solo miraba al techo, todo estaba tranquilo.

-Hey Yuriy

-Qué quieres Bryan

-¿Has pensado que quizá no deberíamos jugar así?

-Así como Bryan

-Ya sabes, eso de las parejas y todo

-No creo que tenga nada de anormal, es solo un juego, todos lo hacen –intenté concentrarme en mi libro

-Pero creo que no debería ser así, no pienso que sea correcto

-Creo que tan solo te complicas la vida, es un juego nada más –le contesté fastidiado

-Si ya se, es solo que a veces siento cosas…

Jajaja ¿Cosas? ¿Sentir? ¿Cosas? ¿El despiadado Falborg sintiendo?

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo que sientes cosas? –no pude evitar la sonora carcajada

-Ahh, buenas noches

Se dio la media vuelta y no sé si durmió o fingió dormir, pensé que era un idiota y cuando se me acabó la risa decidí no pensar más en ello.

…

Las cosas transcurrieron normales, los entrenamientos, los chistes, no hubo mayores atropellos más que el hecho de que ahora Bryan compartía su filosofía abiertamente conmigo hasta que le tiraba algo para golpearlo y que se callara ¿Desde cuándo tenía tantas ideas patéticas?

-Hey Yuriy

-Qué quieres Bryan –respondí con enfado, ya sabía que iba a hacer un sinfín de preguntas idiotas

-¿Has pensado sobre el futuro?

-Lo suficiente como para evitar pensar en ello –respuesta cortante.

-¡En serio! ¿Qué harás cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad?

-No lo sé, para eso todavía falta – le respondí –no ha sido algo que me interese pensar, he pasado toda la vida aquí, no sé que mas hay afuera

-Podríamos irnos juntos

-Aja –se estaba ganando que pensara en cambiarme de habitación

-¡En serio! –Dijo mientras se colocaba encima de mi cuando yo recostado en la cama intentaba leer –de verdad

-Bryan deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor concéntrate en el entrenamiento –desvié el libro para mirarlo a los ojos y dejarle claramente mi punto. Pero Bryan se quedo ensimismado viéndome a los ojos sin decir nada -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –contestó con voz queda y se fue rápidamente a su cama, se puso de espaldas a mi –buenas noches.

-Idiota –pensé, no sé que le pasaba pero cada vez su comportamiento era más extraño.

…

Paso el tiempo y el torneo mundial llegó nuevamente, campeonato por parejas, interesante; por ser el líder sería parte de la pareja principal y debido a que entrenaba siempre con Bryan todo señalaba que él sería mi compañero, claro hasta que una tarde Boris anunció que Kai regresaría.

-No quiero que estés con nadie más ¡No quiero! –decía Bryan mientras daba vueltas en círculos en nuestra habitación

-Tranquilízate –bufé, esto sería desequilibrante –también podrás competir

-¡No es eso! No me importa el estúpido torneo…

-¿Entonces qué? Sabes que Kai regresa y si regresa Boris lo incorpora, ya deberías estar acostumbrado

-Pero yo, no quiero que estés con él…

Nos miramos a los ojos, de nuevo Bryan había empezado con sus incoherencias, se sentó a lado mío, ambos nos mirábamos serios, desvío la mirada se colocó la mano en la frente intentando buscar las palabras.

-Yuriy, no sé qué rayos sea pero yo… a veces siento cosas

-Ya habías dicho eso en una ocasión y recuerdo haberte dicho que dejaras de pensar en ello, además de reírme en tu cara -Touché

-ya sé pero, no puedo

El silencio llenó la habitación, Bryan se encontraba todo sonrojado, nervioso, nunca lo había visto así y luego de verlo podría jurar que no desearía presenciarlo otra vez.

-Yuriy no se que sea, no lo sé entiéndeme, intento evadirlo pero es algo que solo viene y ya, yo lo intento te lo juro pero es más fuerte que yo…-tragó hondo saliva –es que a veces pienso que yo siento –colocó su mano encima de la mía –cosas hacia…

Retiré mi mano enérgicamente y cerrando el puño con una velocidad que me caracterizaba lo golpeé en la mejilla.

-¡Pero qué carajos estás haciendo! No entiendo ¡Qué rayos tienes! –me encontraba en posición defensiva esperando el golpe del pelilavanda

-Yo no quise ofenderte –se plantó frente a mi muy serio con frialdad

-Esas cosas que dicen son de maricones ¿Eres un maricón Bryan? ¿Realmente lo eres? –lo reté

-No –me miró agresivo –y si me disculpa voy a dormir antes de que lo golpeé y llore como niña capitán.

Ambos no recostamos en nuestras respectivas camas a espaldas uno del otro. No podía creerlo ¿Era verdad lo que pensaba? El cruel, frío y despiadado Bryan Kuznetzov estuvo a punto de decir que sentía, que sentía algo por mí ¡Qué imbécil! ¡De seguro debía ser una broma! Me acosté y pensé enojado que se estaba pasando de la raya, quizá debía dejarle claro que la camarería que habíamos creado con el tiempo no dejaba de lado que fuera el líder y por lo tanto se me debía respeto, esto no volvería a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente Bryan no expuso palabra alguna, parecía que las cosas habían quedado claras, apenas cruzaba palabra conmigo durante los entrenamientos, el mensaje había llegado y las cosas tomarían su curso nuevamente como debía ser, pensaba satisfecho. Pasó una semana y la tranquilidad reinaba la abadía, habíamos estado rindiendo mucho todos nos estábamos esforzando a pesar de las ya exhaustivas torturas habituales. Ese día Boris parecía satisfecho.

-Parece que al fin comienzan a hacer algo bien –dijo con su sonrisa siniestra –permítanme mostrarles a nuestro ya conocido nuevo integrante: Kai.

Kai había regresado, parecía más impetuoso que de costumbre, mas decidido. Anunciaron lo que todos sabíamos que sucedería, ambos pareja principal, los demás suplentes, lo acostumbrado. Kai fue de pocas palabras como siempre, Ian y Sergei comenzaron a molestarlo con tonterías, Bryan había desaparecido bueno, era conocido su odio por Kai.

Terminamos de cenar y me dirigí a mi habitación, una vez que cerré la puerta dos brazos me aprisionaron sin que yo pudiera objetar nada, fruncí el ceño. Creo que fue ahí donde comenzó todo, no lo sé, solo sé que decidí darle por su lado. Lo aparté y le dije que era un imbécil, solo sonrío y me respondió "Perdone por mi actitud tan marica, capitán" rió con sorna y salió de la habitación. Fue hasta ese instante que caí en cuenta de cuando había extrañado tu sarcasmo, pensé inconscientemente que aún podía sentir el calor de tus brazos…

-¡Qué rayos estas pensando! –Me grité -¡Esas son puras idioteces! ¡Cosas de maricas!

…

Bryan había seguido siendo el de siempre, intentaba lidiar con Kai, incluso era cooperativo, un fastidio. Al verme en nuestra habitación por las noches reía hasta hacerme enojar acto de ello yo le tiraba libros o amenazaba con golpearlo, eso era lo que buscaba y yo me sentía imbécil por darle aquel gusto.

Pero una tarde por vez primera, Kuznetzov decidió entrenar de mas, nadie objetó nada, se quedó en el plato practicando y todos nos fuimos a las duchas y posteriormente a nuestros cuartos. No sé si lo hizo a propósito, pero cuando entró a nuestra habitación únicamente llevaba una toalla en la cintura, hablaba de lo bien que se había sentido en su tiempo extra de entrenamiento y mi mente por alguna razón solo se centraba en gotas, sí, gotas. Gotas de agua, bajando por su ancha espalda, por sus músculos formados por hacer ejercicio de peso, cayendo, tomando caminos sinuosos…

Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que pensaba, le grité al pelilavanda cuanto insulto cruzó por mi mente y lo saqué de la habitación, él me grito una sarta de cosas también porque lo sacaba sin motivo alguno. No era nada, obviamente no era nada.

…

Los pensamientos extraños siguieron en mi mente, algo en mi observaba a ese idiota, claro debía ser porque últimamente se regodeaba demasiado, quizá debía poner orden, sí, eran cuestiones de liderazgo. Había estado muy alterado por el torneo, no sucedía nada. Ese día había estado distraído, había tenido un desempeño malísimo, estaba cansado y solo quería gritarle a todo el mundo, claro Boris no podía dejarlo pasar por lo que alargó la tortura hasta que pensó que habíamos aprendido la lección, la lección por tener un capitán que cree que puede tener un mal día, bien pensado. Todos estaban de malas conmigo, sino decían nada era por temor a un castigo peor, no alcanzamos cena, nos duchamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, muy enojado ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Esta clase de descuidos no eran propios, debía pensar en algo, debía idear un plan, debía…

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa? –me interrumpió Bryan gritándome

-Déjame en paz, no te incumbe

-Ah no, claro que me incumbe –se acercó desafiante –me incumbió desde el momento en que tengo que sufrir por tus errores

-¿Por mis errores? ¿Me lo dice el señor perfecto?

-No dije que era perfecto…

-Pero parece como si pensaras que lo fueras ¿no?, creo que debería ponerte en su lugar para recuerdes quien eres

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme, pedazo de enclenque?

Ante tal provocación, recuerdo haber lanzado el primer golpe, recuerdo el forcejeo, las amenazas. Lo que no puedo definir fue cuando mis manos desesperadamente comenzaron a desnudar al otro entre la respiración de un beso violento. Él me tiró a la cama mientras yo le arrancaba el resto de su ropa, gemía ante cada rose, mis ojos se nublaban ante lo que él me hacía, no luché, él tomo el control. Recuerdo haber seguido insultándolo mientras me tomaba, él hizo todo el trabajo y yo me dediqué a sentir ese placer hasta ahora desconocido. Él me besó con cuidado cuando todo terminó, en ese momento el golpe de realidad vino a mí. Dios… ¿Qué había hecho?

A la mañana siguiente actué normal, Falborg también lo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero una vez terminado el entrenamiento no pude evitar verlo durante las duchas, su cuerpo tenía toda clase de marcas, me sonrojé al pensar que habían sido provocadas por mí pero entonces, yo no tenía ninguna marca ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso? Mi estomago se encogió creándome un malestar, obviamente era la primera vez que yo lo hacía, nunca antes me había dejado llevar por los pensamientos terrenales, sentí enojo, un gran enojo, pero al día siguiente tenía competencia, no era momento para chistes…

Pero todos sabemos como sucedió, me accidenté, estuve en el hospital y al despertar pude ver gente inesperada y a la persona que esperaba. La abadía se había acabado, nuestra tortura, nuestra cárcel, ahora éramos tan libres para sentirnos con derecho a sentir miedo de esa libertad. Recuerdo haber visto el atardecer y por primera vez sentí miedo del futuro, Bryan de repente estaba de mi lado.

-No significó nada –le dije

-No parecía ser nada mientras gemías mi nombre –dijo riendo.

-Deberías ir con uno de tus amantes, yo no volveré a caer en esos juegos

-¿Qué amantes Ivanov? –Me encaró –tú fuiste el primero

-Claro y por eso eres tan experto, por eso yo te dejé lleno de marcas y tú no, por eso sabías exactamente que hacer ¿no?

-Eres un imbécil, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo te quiero o lo que sea –bufó- había imaginado tantas veces la escena en mi mente que al momento todo se me hizo fácil –no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante eso

-El imbécil eres tú, vamos se hace tarde

-¿A dónde vamos? No voy a ninguna parte contigo

-¡No cuestiones a tu capitán! Vamos

-¿Capitán de que equipo Ivanov? ¿De qué equipo?

-Yo solo –me detuve e intente guardar la vergüenza –digo que ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos estar juntos mientras todo pasa ¿no? estamos solos, sin un lugar donde ir

Mis palabras lo detuvieron en seco, no sabía si lo que quería esbozar era una sonrisa o una mueca confundida.

-No estoy diciéndote que eso significó algo, solo digo que ya que estamos aquí…

-Claro lobito, lo que tú digas…

Mis gritos diciéndole que no pensara cosas equivocadas no pudieron arrebatarle la sonrisa de regocijo que se formó en su cara ni cuando logré someterte aquella noche e intentar eso que intentábamos vivir.

…

Pero ahora que estoy aquí viendo la televisión viendo un campeonato mundial después de 5 años de que participamos me trae nostalgia, él ha seguido siendo el mismo idiota que siempre, trabajar para la BBA fue fácil para nosotros (entrenábamos con Boris nada podía ser peor). Creo que con el tiempo he logrado pensar que quiero a este sujeto, aunque se quede dormido entumiéndome las piernas en el sofá cuando solo quiero disfrutar un rato de esparcimiento. Quito los cabellos de su cara, se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme como si el monstruo en su interior también durmiera.

-Te amo –susurré

-¿Qué dijiste?

El dormido se levantó rápidamente, las palabras le causaron revuelo, nunca las había dicho.

-Que eres una nena que no aguanta unos comerciales sin dormir

-No dijiste eso ¡Repite lo que dijiste Ivanov! O te atendrás a las consecuencias

-¿Qué puede ser peor que vivir contigo?

-Tú te lo has ganado

Y la guerra comienza, esa camarería, eso que no acepto que nos mantiene unidos, el pensar que quizá podría estar con él por siempre, la camarería del inicio que al final nos unió, no sé si se defina con esa palabra de 4 letras pero mientras podamos estar juntos creo que puedo seguir llamándolo "eso" en vez de ponerle un nombre.

**FIN**

Le click al botón :)

L.A.


End file.
